


Hysterics

by Katerobber



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Hurt!Matt, Slight Humor, The mask, Vigilante, concussion, daredeviling, possibly inaccurate medical talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then it kinda hit him that he had a half delirious vigilante on his couch talking about a frozen water conspiracy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hysterics

Foggy knew something was wrong when Matt Murdock showed up at his door in full vigilante gear minus the mask. He knew something was really wrong when he saw the redness surrounding matts eyes and the tear streaks down his face. 

"Matt what happened? Were you shot? Are you dying? Please tell me you're not dying. I can't fix that. How do you even fix that?" Foggy scanned Matt for any bleeding out gunshot wounds. 

"I- I hit my head." A few stray tears dripped down his cheeks and he bit the bottom of his lip. "On a fire escape. It hurts." He wailed a bit and Foggy gently reached out and grabbed his hand suddenly feeling that Matt needed to be babied a little. 

"Okay Mattie, okay, just follow me it'll be all right." Foggy steered Matt towards his couch and carefully pushed Matt onto it. 

"Not its not, it hurts." Matts tears stared falling again. "It hurts and I'm blind and it's not okay." 

"No, no Matt it's fine, your fine just let me call Claire real quick. She can help you." He pulled out his phone and was about to dial the number when Matt whined high pitched and pathetic. 

"But, but Claire's gone." He pushed out his bottom lip with the teeth marks on it and let out another wail after talking. 

"It's Okay Im just calling her." Matt shook his head but stayed quiet and Foggy turned away before he had to look at matts sad puppy dog eyes and dialed. "Hey Claire um it's Foggy. Matts with me and he won't stop crying. He said something about hitting his head and he also said that you're gone?" 

He heard silence on the end of the line and then a sigh. "Im in Boston at a conference so he's probably talking about that and about his crying just check his head and if he shows signs of being in real danger then call 911. Sometimes head wounds can hurt a whole lot worse than what they really are." 

"But he's really crying like tears and snot and screaming." Foggy glanced over at his insane friend who was now stroking a throw pillow.

"Sorry Foggy I can't really do anything from here, just be sure to check him for seizures, unresponsiveness, and that sort of thing. Other than that hysterics are a symptom of concussions. Rare but that's Matt. Sorry the breaks over and I really have to go. Bye." She hung up and Foggy slowly put the phone down and turned to Matt. 

His best friend was now giving the pillow the hug of its short life. His arms were wrapped around the rather ugly blue fabric and he had buried his face into the seam at the top. 

"Foggy" he cried. "Why did you leave me?" He reached one hand out and waved it around. 

Foggy caught the roaming hand and placed it back on the pillow. "Im right here Mattie. I swear I'm not going anywhere. Now does your head hurt?" 

Matt sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Yeah" 

"Now where does it hurt Mattie?" 

"Here" matt placed a hand over his scalp. This sparked a whole new round of tears that lead to the ugly pillow needing to be replaced with a dryer counterpart. 

"It's okay matt how about you take this and I'll go get some ice?" Foggy worked the blue throw out of matts fingers and slipped in a light green one of the same species. 

"But ice is cold" matt whined and scowled at somewhere over Foggy's shoulder. 

"Yes and it will make you feel better." Foggy made to walk away but matt latched onto his sleeve like a piranha with iron hard fingertips. 

"No" Matt pouted like a put out toddler. "I hate ice.." His anger broke down with passing seconds. Then his shoulders started shaking and he let out a howl. Foggy glanced toward the door to make sure none of his neighbors woke up. 

"Matt here I promise I won't bring ice but how about water?" 

"Okay" slowly the grip on Foggy's sleeve loosened and was able to escape. He took a few steps then looked back. 

Matt had the pillow in a death grip and was muttering to it about how bad ice is and how it secretly wanted Foggy on its evil side. Sighing a whole lot like Claire he walked into the kitchen. Then it kinda hit him that he had a half delirious vigilante on his couch talking about a frozen water conspiracy. He shook his head and grabbed a cup. 

He filled it only half way with cold water and brought it back to the living room and matt. "Here Mattie I brought some water, I promise there's no ice in it." 

He quieted upon seeing matt fast asleep. He smiled a bit at the finally peaceful expression on Matt's face. He left the water beside the couch and flopped onto a chair. He still slept half awake, listening for anymore sounds of distress or anymore ice conspiracies.


End file.
